Cally
Cally (1925-1999) was the brother of Wally and a key figure in the Endermen Resistance during the Enderman War. He became known as the Spartan and worked with Reedy to defeat Herobrine and the Ender Dragon, winning the war. In 1999, Cally and Reedy returned to the End Rock for retirement. While there, Cally passed away. Biography Early Life Cally was born in 1925 in Flatland City. His younger brother Wally was born a year later. He started at Flatland City School in 1929. Little else is known about his early life. The Enderman War In 1942, Cally joined the Endermen Resistance with Wally to fight in the Enderman War. He was one year too young to fight in battle, but managed to get away with faking his age until after the conflict. He met and befriended Gupta Wazim, the Wizard and Henry Hicklesburger I in the first few days of the War. About 30 days into the War, two Endermen called Reedy and Captin defected and came to the Endermen Resistance, hoping to join and help. Like most, Cally was skeptical, thinking they may be spies, and they were kept in a cell. Eventually, the fighters came to trust Reedy and Captin, and they became full members of the Resistance. Reedy became close with Cally, and they quickly became a go-to partnership for missions. They were given the nicknames 'Spartan' and 'Rogue Enderman'. In 1946, Mayor Florence Andrews gave the order to send Cally and Reedy to the End Rock, with the goal of defeating both Herobrine and the Ender Dragon before they built and opened a giant portal which would ensure victory for the Endermen. Cally and Reedy travelled to the End Rock and fought Herobrine and the Ender Dragon. They successfully killed the Dragon and captured Herobrine, freezing him in suspended animation and trapping him in the Nether, ending the War. Post-Enderman War Cally and Reedy were credited as the heroes who ended the Enderman War. They were to be given ownership of Flatland City and Flatland Town, but only had the names changed to Cally City and Reedy Town before handing all power back to the Mayor. Because of the War, Cally didn't complete his final years of school. He and Wally decided not to go back and complete their educations, feeling it was unnecessary. In 1949, Cally and Reedy built a Tower to use as a home and base of operations. They built a Nether portal and End Rock portal in the basement to travel to both dimensions easily. They began obtaining resources from the Nether and building a home on the End Rock for use later in life. In 1951, Cally and Reedy returned from a trip to the End Rock with Elytra. They decided to let the public try them out, but they were banned due to many heavy injuries. In 1953, Cally decided to try and live a 'normal' life outside the Tower, so got a job at a comic book store. Reedy later bought the store. In 1955, Wally started a campaign to become Mayor of Cally City, having worked in the Mayor's Office for two years. Cally openly supported his brother and showed up to rallies. This marked the first time Cally became interested in politics. Wally won the election, making Cally proud of his brother. In 1966, Cally attended the wedding of Henry Hicklesburger I and Carolyn Andrews. Later Years and Death In 1999, Cally and Reedy chose to retire and live on the End Rock. Cally passed away later that year, deeply saddening Reedy. Cally was buried in a diamond pyramid. Wally and Captin came to the End Rock in 2000 where Wally also passed away. He was buried with his brother, reuniting the two. Abilities * 'Comic book knowledge: '''Cally is a huge fan of comics and reads as many as he can in his spare time. He knows a lot about the characters and the worlds they are in, more than most. * '''Skilled combatant: '''Cally is a highly skilled fighter, having been a key member of the Endermen Resistance. He helped to defeat Herobrine and the Ender Dragon with Reedy. Appearances * ''Minecraft Hero: The Enderman War * Minecraft Hero (first mentioned) Gallery To be added Trivia * Cally's skin is the Blue Spartan from Skin Pack 4. * Cally is an adaptation of Callum. ** Callum uses the Blue Spartan skin as his primary skin when playing Minecraft. ** Callum is a huge fan of DC and Marvel comics, which is referenced by Cally's love and knowledge of comics. ** Cally is the first part of Callum's Xbox Live Gamertag, Cally Wally 19. * Cally was both born and died a year before his brother.Category:Endermen Resistance Category:Deceased Category:Characters Based On Real People Category:Heroes